Inevitable Collision
by OfTheHuntandMoon
Summary: The day she went to Bullworth was the day he met his match. First day at Bullworth and Nicole Smith already knows how she will survive; she will fight. But after going so far she wants more power. And getting more power means beating Jimmy and the master mind Gary. But the road to the top is rough; and what's worse is that a certain someone seems to stick out among the scum.


Inevitable Collision

A/N: This is my first Bully fic and I am open for suggestions of any kind. Sorry if any characters are OOC. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bully.

* * *

Her POV

Bullworth? More like bullshit.

Those were my first thoughts as my mother shooed me out her car. She did, after all, want to get rid of me. Typical parent.

"You better not get in trouble. I don't want to drive all the way over here just because little Ms. Reckless here decides to do some crap," she waved her arms around to emphasize on the "crap" part. She gave me a couple beer bottles. "And while you're at it, throw these away." I struggled to keep them on my arms, hugging them tightly. I nodded. These were all John's bottles, mother's last boyfriend. He left after he saw the bank account. I guess he really didn't like red numbers. Now my mother was trying to find a rich guy to dig off of. It never worked, but she kept trying. I never understood why. I stepped back and waved.

I watched as our old pickup truck went to the distance. It carried all of our belongings, all our memories. Mother knew it would be the last time I saw her until I graduated; yet she never looked back. Was I such a burden?

I turned and looked at the school again. Empty. I might as well skip. I took my small briefcase and headed towards town. Everything seemed normal and peaceful, unlike home. Back home, you often saw drunken men littering the streets, sometimes hitting on girls half their age.

I decided then to venture to the allies. Allies always had stories. I walked down the alley and felt the rugged walls as I made my way down.

"Well, look who we have here?" I looked to my right and saw a group of young men around their twenties. Drunk. I guess this town wasn't as good as it seemed. I avoided them as I always did, but they edged on. "Don't you wanna play? I have a pet snake. Wanna pet?" He hiccupped. Disgusting. As much as I wanted to run I knew I wouldn't be able to. They always give chase. It's often the girls that ran that end up in the edges of bays with their clothes ripped. I began to slightly walk faster. They caught on.

"C'mon, stay?" One put his arm around my waist. I felt the hairs on my neck raise. I had no choice. I threw my luggage at them and ran. Left, right, left, another left. I was lost. They were behind me. I kept going, knowing that if I gave up I would end up like one of those girls.

Piercing blue eyes open, mouth stuffed with a cloth. I tried to erase those thoughts. But I couldn't. When you discover a body, you can't quite erase the image. It haunts you until your death. You feel guilty; guilty for not being the one dead.

I took another left. Dead end. I knew I wouldn't be able to kind. The wall was made of brick and it was in good condition. Must be my lucky day.

"Why are you running, hon," the man that said this nearly fell flat on the floor. The others encouraged him to get nearer. I stepped back until I felt the cool brick wall against my arms. What will the person that finds me say when they see me? No, I erased those thoughts. I would put up a fight. A fight they will surely remember.

"Back off," I looked up and saw a boy walk towards them.

"Well, isn't it little Johnny trying to act all tough with his grease," mocked the one that started this whole conflict. The rest laughed as if it were the funniest thing that they had ever heard. The guy ignored them. He lifted his hand and settled his light brown hair. He dropped his cigarette and stepped on it.

"Listen, here, let's settle this like men should," Johnny, if that was his name, replied. He stared at them with chocolate brown eyes that only showed one thing: determination.

I watched as more greasers began to show up until they outnumbered the drunk men. This scene reminded me of the novel I read back in eight grade, The Outsiders. I began to recall the book by precise details. His name was Johnny, like the one in the book. The rest of the fight was a blur. I was knocked down and because of fear began to fight back. Left punch, right, upper cut. I repeated until no one was left to hit. I huffed. I haven't punched I so long. My knuckles bled. I trembled.

"Not bad," I looked up to see the boy Johnny looking at me. Up close he wasn't bad looking at all. I looked down, afraid. Of what? " Hello?"

"Uh, yeah!" I slightly jumped up.

"You did good," he cocked an eyebrow. Great. One person thinks I'm weird. But then again, why do I care?

"Thanks, I just-," I was interrupted by a voice.

"Young lady? Ms. Smith?" Who was she? Whoever she was her voice sure was annoying.

"Yes?" I replied. She glared at me.

"First day and you're already a truant," she shakes her head at me. "And you boys," she turns towards the greasers, "how many times do I have to tell you not to skip classes?" Johnny shrugs. "It's kids like you that make my job harder than it should be. Follow me. _All_ of you." I started walking. Johnny caught up to me. He hands me my suitcase.

"Name's Johnny," he says as he extends his hand. I shake it. "What's yours?"

"Nicole. Nicole Amelie Smith." I didn't look at him another time. I just look straight ahead. I felt my knuckles and flinched. The blood stopped a while ago, but still, it stung as much as it did when I first got it. The pain would go away soon.

* * *

Later that day, Nicole POV

After a long lecture, I was a bit tired. I was led to my room. I would have to share with a "prep."

"Meet Pinky Gauthier!" Ms. Danvers exclaims. Before I can enter she pulls me and whispers, " You better be nice." She shoves me into the room.

"Well, _who_ is this peasant?" The girl examines her fingernails. This makes me angry. I clench my fists. Be _nice._

"Nicole." I extend my hand. She looks at my hand from the corner of her eye still pretending to look at her nails.

"Pinky Gauthier." She says. I put my arm down. She wasn't going to shake it. " Now, uh, _Nicole_, as you can see there is a lot of space in this room. That side is mine. I'll be sure to get a nerd to move my stuff away from your side. There is no _way _you will use my stuff. If I see you near my side I will call the prefects and accuse you of robbery. Be sure to leave your trash on your side. I don't want to catch any disease from you." She steps on her side.

"Okay, smart ass. If I'm not to step on _your _side, how is it I will get to mine," I tilt my head. She gawks at me. She composes herself.

"Figure it out by yourself," she says as she flips her hair and walks out.

"Idiot," I grin. I look at her side. I put one foot on it and get off of her side. I chuckle at myself. Take that! I laugh at my childishness. I begin to unpack.

I fold all my clothing and neatly place everything in my dresser. Done. I look in the mirror and put my brown reddish hair in a high ponytail. I look straight at myself. Green cold eyes stare right back. I exit the room and begin to walk around campus.

I reach the exit when I see a boy thrown to the ground. Another jumps on him and he begins to punch him. The boy is now bleeding. No one stops him!? I have to do something right?

"Hey get off of him!" A voice yells. It sure isn't mine. I turn to see a boy with short hair. He runs to the boys and kicks the big guy off the kid. The bigger guy passes out after a few punches.

"Oh, thank you Jimmy!" The boy gets up. "You're our hero!" I find this annoying.

"Whatever," Jimmy shrugs. I look around. A boy seems to be admiring him.

"Hey, kid, who is he?" I ask.

"Who is _he_? Who is _he_?" His eyes widen. "That's Jimmy Hopkins! Our hero!" He uses his index finder to straighten his glasses. "Our savior! Our-"

"Okay I get it, he's the good guy," I see this Hopkins guy start to walk away.

"Rumor has it that he will be the "ruler" of Bullworth in a matter of months!" He continues to look adoringly at Hopkins until he is no longer in sight.

"How?" A boy "rule" a school. I smile. Interesting.

"Yeah, he's beating all the bullies and the others slowly, but gradually!" He begins to jump up and down. Beating the bullies sounds quite… easy. They seemed reckless and stupid so why not give it a go? Maybe I could rule the school. Just maybe.

"I see. Thanks." I walk to my room. Thankfully Pinky isn't there. But that would mean beating Hopkins and I've seen him fight. Maybe I could get help. But from who? The only people around here I know would be Pinky, Ms. Danvers, and Johnny! He fights real well and maybe he could teach me. But where would I find him? I thought a moment. Well, I did see him in the alleys. Likely as not, he would be there again.

That night I sneak out.

Moments ago I was a student at Bullworth. Now, I'm a student with a plan. And a very good one.

A plan that would surely take me to the top, if and only if, executed properly.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. How was it? This is my second fic overall so…


End file.
